55 Levels
by RoseOnTheGrave
Summary: She was normal, well almost normal before that fateful storm hit her and she found herslef in the bathroom of her favourite Yaoi couple RxS!
1. Chapter 1

Rose: "Mwuhahahaha"

Sora: "what's up rose?"

Rose: "finally I have been unleashed on an unsuspecting game"

Riku: "we all knew it was a matter of time before you gave in"

Rose: "gave into what?"

Riku: "writing yourself in a Kingdom Hearts storyline of course!"

Rose: "ahh so true so true"

I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 Or anything owned by Disney and Square Enix

– I do how ever own a really large uncontrollable imagination and PRACTACLY love all fics on this site that involve persons going into or persons coming out of this wonderful game!

* * *

55 levels, 40 hours, 6 forms of Xenmas, a hell of a lot of healing later and she had finally completed kingdom hearts 2, she stood abruptly and pointed at the screen

"Mwuhahahahaha I have defeated the many forms of mansex…" she looked around nervously for a moment "cough… I mean Xenmas," she repeated looking slightly embarrassed.

She sat down almost as abruptly as she watched the ending sequence, getting herself lost every few moments as the movie graphics began and Riku was in full view. If her brain was a whiteboard then as soon as he came on screen, she went into overdrive and became covered with graffiti in the shape of random nonsense.

She was tingling all over as she reached the end of the film already questioning the ending plus the secret ending she had unlocked, staring at the end game screen she looked at her score. She beamed happily as she read of the lists of completes.

Yawning she moved over to the TV turning all the systems off, she shuffled through her room changing into her nightwear. She flipped the light switch off and flopped into bed curling up under her thick mattress, the comforter killing out the chill of the empty house.

It was still dark when stirred hers arms gripped around her plushie's as she out of her window, a storm was brewing on the horizon as lights flashes on the nearby hills making her shudder, oh how she hated storms. She got up letting the plushie's drop from her arms into a heap, she looked at them a moment and laughed realizing that only one had landed on its own, the one that was separated was a chibi version of Kairi while the chibi version of Sora and Riku were happily seating together on the mattress, well sitting was an under statement, yes she knew they were dolls but with one laying on the other and a mind such as hers then it was simple to picture a really cute yaoi scene and so she did.

Lost for a moment she failed to realize why she had gotten up until a large flash of light hit her eyes. Shrieking she shut the curtains almost pulling them off the rails in the process then launching herself onto the bed scooping up Kairi as she went under the covers. Soon all four were huddled together as the storm picked up outside the girl was shaking like a leaf as the dolls just sat there in a squished sort of embrace. She could imagine the flashes and then she heard the thunder she shrieked and whimpered as it sounded, she really did hate the storms.

An hour passed but still the girl laid awake under the covers her form still shuddering, as the storm seemed to grow worse by the second the winds battered against the glass and almost shook the very house. She cringed into the plushie's her heart beating like an overworked drum she could feel herself losing to the exhaustion that began to take its toll on her stressed out body, though even as she willingly tried to sleep the lightening would flash or the thunder would rumble and stop her from trying.

There were no options left for her, it was either fall asleep by herself or just to simply pass out from the exhaustion. The storm how ever had hit new heights with almost constant thunder and frequent flashes of lightening. She gripped the plushie's hard as more lightening struck, after a few moments of nothing the girl moved her head out of the covers. It was almost a full minute of complete silence before the loudest thunder boomed shaking the house and lightening flashed; the girl's world suddenly went from blinding light to oblivious nothing.

* * *

"RIKU, RIKU WAKE UP!" cried the brunette as he ran into the others room

"Huh?" The boy in the bed groaned and curled into his sheets, silver hair fanning across the deep coloured pillows

"HURRY RIKU, there's someone in the bath"

"WHAT?" the silver haired teen cried as he sat up digging himself out of the many layers he was caught up in

"I told you, someone's in the bath"

The silver haired teen ran into the bathroom and nearly had to do a double take of what he saw; laying in the corner bath asleep was a girl no older than himself. He moved closer to look as the brunette also came into the room.

"Sora, why is there a strange girl sleeping in the bath? Is she one of your friends?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know I've never seen her before in my life?"

He looked at her, her nightgown wrapped her frame and round her legs as she clung to a large black duffle bag as one would cling to a teddy, even with the two boys I the rooms the girl still slept on soft snores emanating form her as she did.

"Err do you think we should wake her up?" asked Sora innocently

"Yea and I know a perfect way" Riku replied a grin on his face

"How?" Sora replied curious

"Just watch" replied Riku his eyes lingering on the shower head as he moved closer and closer to the dial at the end of the bath.

* * *

As mentioned above this is the first time I've tried to write myself into a game somehow, I only have tried writing KH fics once before but it didn't go too well.

Please Review – Every 5 Reviews I will update!


	2. Chapter 2

Rose: 'faints'

Sora: 'runs over' "Rose, Rose open your eyes"

Riku: "its no use, that girl has lost her mind she cannot wake up"

Rose: 'opens eyes' "hahahaha I got you guys almost perfectly quoting yourself

Riku + Sora: 'reads over lines' "Damn you Rose!"

I know I said 5 reviews but I wanted to post this!

I don't own Kingdom hearts 1 or 2 and Disney or Square Enix

* * *

"3, 2, 1" he whispered his hand on the dial

"AAAIIIEEE" she screamed as the cold water, her arms flailing hitting both Sora and Riku and momentarily sending them both into blissful oblivion (not the key blade). Panting she rubbed the water off of her face, her hands having turned of the shower. She flattened her hair to her head squeezing the water from it, luckily for her she observed the dark blue of her nightwear prevented anything being seen as it was wet.

Looking around she finally registered that she was no longer in her room but in someone's bathroom with two of them someone's being unconscious on the floor. She crawled out of the bath and slipped a little as everything was a little wet, moving over to one of the persons on the floor she got a better look at them, they had both fallen on there back but the one she had moved up two had the most stunning silver hair she had ever en. She rolled the persons over leaning there head on her lap as she did to make sure they didn't hurt themselves further. Soon the person eyelids opened revealing bright turquoise eyes, those same eyes stared into the girls own blue and green ones

"Riku?"

The boy in question sat up moving off of the girls lap and moved to the other now conscious boy; both looked at her in confusion while the girl merely looked stunned

"Sora, Riku?" they both nodded as she said there names

"And you are?" Riku asked looking at the girl

"S…s…Samantha or just Sam"

"Ok Sam first things first what are you doing here in our bath of all place" Sora asked curious

"Where is here?" Sam asked confused

"This is my house 46 Harada drive, Destiny Islands" Sora replied as though she was crazy at not knowing where she was

"Destiny Islands...as in THE Destiny Islands!"

"Well it's the only on I know off" Riku replied coolly

"As in Riku, Sora, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus and Kairi Destiny Islands!"

"err yes" he was about to say something else when there was an sickening 'crack' as he watched almost in slow motion as Sam's head made contact with the sink as she turned sharply and her form became to fall towards the floor her wide eyes dulling as she drifting off into darkness. She had almost hit the floor when a pair of arms stopped her decent.

"Err what should I do now?" Riku asked looking to Sora an unconscious Sam in his arms

"Take her to the spare room; I'm sure she'll be better when she wakes up…again

"I think we might need to sort this out first" Riku said lifting his hand out a small way showing a deep liquid on his fingers, a small dark stain had begun to show in her light brown to dark at the tips hair

"Blood!"

"I think she cut her head when she hit the sink"

"Err I'll get some bandages and mum she'll know what to do!"

"Good idea, I'll take her to the room"

* * *

'Oh what a headache' she thought as she came round her eyes closed she sighed 'I had the weirdest dream, I thought I had seen Riku and Sora oh well'

She opened her eyes yet still all she could see was darkness colour her vision, she blinked for a few moments trying to clear her sight, she moved a hand in front of her face trying to see it.

"OMG I'VE GONE BLIND" she screamed sitting bolt right up

A scuffle of feet was heard and a door opening to her side, she moved her head in the direction the noise had come from

"Oh I see you're awake" a new voice spoke

"Err why I am blind?"

"You banged your head and my son and his friend thought that it would be best to bandage it as you cut it as well as banged it, just lift the front up if you want to see"

she lifted the front, the light of the room stinging her eyes a moment before her vision settled, she found her self seated in a large purple bed the comforter dotted with silver stitched stars the room itself coloured in power blue paint, she noticed a women sitting in a chair next to the bed

"Oh I'm sorry you've help me and I haven't even told you my name..." she bowed her head down "my name is Samantha or just Sam for short, and thank you do much miss?"

"Ha-ha its Mrs. Kihari, but you can just call me Aoi"

"Again thank you Aoi"

"Well it's good to see you awake no matter what, you've been asleep for almost 2 days already"

"Really? I had the strangest dream though; I dreamt that I met Sora and Riku from Destiny Island"

The women looked her a moment a chuckle rising from her throat "dear that wasn't a dream my son is Sora and his friend Riku were the ones who found you"

"Ok now I've lost it!"

"SORA, RIKU SHE'S AWAKE" the woman cried having moved to the open door as Sam decided to gage her mentality.

A moment later she found herself face to face with both the boys, each supporting a fresh bruise. Sora had a bruise on his cheek and Riku on his temple, looking at the two she decided to ask "how did you get those bruises?"

"You hit us" Sora cried rubbing his cheek

"Really?"

"Yea and that was a pretty good shot" Riku mumbled

"Hahahaha sorry" she replied quietly

"Well how did you get here?"

"Err don't know really one moment I was in my room the next I'm getting attacked with cold water" she glared at the two at the mention of the water

"Well dear get dressed and we'll get you some breakfast, the boys haven't had there's yet so we can all talk downstairs" Aoi piped in.

* * *

Rose: "you guys don't know how much I love this!"

Riku + Sora: 'both holding their bruise' "we can only guess"

Rose: "I said I was sorry guys!"

Riku + Sora: 'grumbles'

Please Review! As with all chapters I will only update with five reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Rose: "Guess what!"

Riku: "what?"

Rose: "you could be a little less sarcastic"

Riku: "Never!"

Sora: "Calm down you two, now what's up Rose?"

Rose: "Today's my birthday and so I will update for you!"

Riku: "Argh you're older than me GRANDMA"

Sora: "happy 18th birthday Rose!"

Rose: 'strangles Riku' "that's what you get for calling me grandma and in this story your older moron"

I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 and I don't own anything by Disney and Square Enix

* * *

"Alright some clothes!" Sam stated, as she looked around clueless

"Maybe there in that strange bag you had with you?" Sora asked pointing to said bag and then passing it to her

"Ok let's see" she opened the zipper of the bag and stared into its contents

"Boys I think you best leave and wait down stairs for us" Aoi said looking at the two

"Yes mum"

"Yes Aoi"

"Thank you, now what have we got!" she turned looking at Sam, she however had begun pulling things out and laying them on the bed, so far she had 5 tops of different types and colours, 3 pairs of trouser – cargo pants – wide jeans and some normal black trousers, some underwear many pairs of socks and a bag of toiletries.

"Well that's certainly a lot!" Sam said looking at it

"Did you have this with you?"

"Nope not at all as I said I was in bed"

"We'll then some one knew you would need it"

"Ok so you still don't know how you got here?" Sora asked looking at Sam who at that moment was tucking into a small pile of pancakes that Aoi had made her

"Seriously I was in bed there was one hell of a storm it, there was a flash of lightening then poof I woke up in your bath!"

* * *

"How stupid do you think we are?" Riku said he himself tucking to a pancake

"Now, now there's nothing we can do now is there? We'll have to take it from here and start a fresh" Aoi chirped in trying to quell the anger from the two teens

"I'm sorry I've imposed so much already"

"It's that room needed to be used sooner or later"

"What room?" both Sora and Riku looked at Aoi

"Well the spare room of course it would be perfect for Sam its not too small has a wardrobe and a desk and what not" as Aoi said this Sam just stared at her in shock her pancakes forgotten as her mouth just hung wide

"Are…are you sure, I mean you don't know anything about me and you already have Riku as a guest I don't want to impose any more"

"Nonsense, do you have anywhere else to go?"

"Err no"

"Then it's settled"

Sam looked to both Sora and Riku their jaws hitting the table in shock

"We have to live with a girl that ugly!" Riku all but screamed

Sam lowered her head, her long hair covering her face as she did

"Aw Riku that wasn't nice" Sora said moving over to Sam

"Well duh it wasn't supposed to be nice…OW" Aoi while they were taking moved over to Riku and had smacked him on the head as hard as she dared.

"Sam you ok?"

"Yea I'm fine why?" she lifted her head her eyes were shinning a dark violet colour

"Nothing lol I thought Riku had offended you"

"Nah I'm made of stronger stuff and also I know more dirt on all of you than I care to remember so I'm always good for blackmail" she was smiling so wide even the Cheshire cat may have been jealous

Sora backed away nervously while Aoi and Riku looked at her confused,

"What do you mean 'blackmail'"

"Let's just say I know everything that has happened ever since the island disappeared"

"The island disappeared?" Aoi looked at her like she had grown another head

"yea when the…" she was cut off quickly with one hand to the mouth and another pulling her out of the chair, in moment Riku and Sora had managed to drag Sam all the way into Sora's room.

* * *

"What was that for" she said looking at both boys her arms rubbing were they had roughly dragged her

"They don't remember" Sora said looking at her

"Who doesn't remember and what don't they remember?"

"Anything and everything concerning the disappearance of the island or me Riku and Kairi disappearing but before all that how do you know?"

"I see and as for knowing I don't think you would believe me so I won't divulge but just to say I know everything down the very last detail that happened, including when you went to castle oblivion"

Both boys looked at her, shock and disbelief written on there faces neither had mentioned anything to anyone and also Sora wasn't quite sure what she was on about castle oblivion but he guessed it must have had something to do with Namine or something like that.

* * *

"Ok 'Miss I know everything' who was Ansem really!" he said sarcastically looking at Sam knowing that only a small handful of people knew about it

"Pfft easy it was Xenohart's nobody duh!" Sam answered her gaze never leaving the boys who in turn had to pull there bottom jaws from the floor

"Ok I think she might be telling the truth" Sora said looking at Riku who merely huffed still unsure about her. Sam merely rolled her eyes her hands digging into her pockets. She looked funny for a moment before pulling out a piece of paper from her pocket; the paper was dark blue and plain. All three of them looked at the paper a second before gold lettering began writing itself upon it.

* * *

"When the light turns to darkness" Sam read as it appeared

"When Reality is distorted" Sora continued after her

"Courage is the Key" Riku added

"Unlock your destiny" all three finished off staring at the paper

"Ok so that was weird" Sam said looking at the paper in her hand

"Really?" Riku said which was soon followed by a large 'slap' from Sam

"Why you sarcastic little…" she was cut off by Sora placing his hand over her mouth while Riku smirked before wincing and holding his cheek

"Hey that hurt"

"Serves you right" huffed Sam as she kicked both boys out of her room

* * *

"ow that does kinda hurt" Riku moaned poking his cheek

"Well I can make it better" whispered Sora his face looking to the floor

"Huh what did you say?"

"I said I can make it better"

"How?"

Sora quickly looked up and pecked Riku on his cheek before blushing and going tin to his room, Riku just stood there a small blush appearing on his face

* * *

Rose: "aww isn't that cute"

Sora: 'blush'

Riku: "pfft" 'also blushing'

Rose: 'pulls on Riku's cheek like a granny would' "aww"

Riku: 'bats her hand away'

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Rose: "Sora your so cute!" 'glomps Sora'

Sora: "hhhmmpphhh Riku HELP!"

Riku: "no way"

Sora: "but Riku"

Riku: "I'm sorry but she'll get me too"

Rose: 'gets off Sora and runs up to Riku' "SMEXY"

Riku: 'runs'

Rose: "don't run Riku, I love you!"

Everyone: 'stops still'

Rose: "err I love you…with Sora as a couple?"

Aoi: "nice save"

I don't own Kingdom Hearts 1 or 2 or anything to do with Disney and Square Enix

* * *

A Week Later 

"Ok so I think we'll try shopping again today" Aoi spoke looking at Sam

"NOOOOO" both Riku and Sora whined

"It wasn't that bad" Sam said huffing at the boys

"You almost killed half the island"

"I think your overacting"

"I'm just glad that Tidus, Wakka, Selphie and Kairi weren't there," Riku whispered into Sora's ear

"Excuse me stop whispering sweet little nothings to your boyfriend Riku" Sam said while Aoi looked at her amused

"W…w…was not" Riku stumbled with his words

"Whatever" Sam said waving his comments off with her hand

* * *

-Later in Town-

"Ok so lets look at that account card" a clerk at the local bank took a card off of Aoi

"I wonder what's on it" Sora said

"Probably empty" said Riku

"Why would some one leave me an empty card?" Sam said glaring at Riku

They waited in silence for about a minute before they all looked at the clerk, the said clerk had gone a shocking shade of white and was teetering on the edge of his stool until he fell onto the floor. In a moment a second clerk had appeared picking up the fallen one and looking ay the screen at the same time. Big mistake as when he looked at it he too went pale and fainted. Huffing another clerk appeared ignoring the fallen people and looking at the screen, the clerk looked at the Aoi

"Madam is this your account"

"No its hers" she said pointing to Sam

"Err ma'am sorry but our screens can't handle that many noughts so the exact figure is kind of hard to determine"

"What do mean?" Sam asked confused

"It means dummy that it's so empty the computers can't handle it!" Riku cheered

"Actually sir there's a one in the front of the noughts making the total amount about 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000… munny and so on"

All four looked at the clerk in shock Sam going pale Riku looking flustered Sora had gone quite and Aoi was looking so shocked her jaw almost hit the floor,

"Are you sure?" Aoi asked

"Yes ma'am, but there is a restriction in the account so that only 10,000 munny can be accessed per day and if not used it builds up until it is, currently the account has 70,000 munny accessible"

"Nice" Sam called as she heard the amount

"So let's go shopping," cheered Aoi

* * *

7 hours, 6 outfits, 5 posters, 4 sets of bedding, 3 tubs of paint, 2 sets of shoes and one full load later all were at home and waiting to tuck into some nice home made spaghetti.

"Remind me never to go shopping with her again" Sora whined

"Me neither" Riku agreed

"Ah wonderful" sighed Sam as she set herself at the table and smelling the freshly coked meal

"So who's hungry?" Aoi asked looking at the other three

"You have to ask!" they all said before tucking in

"I guess not"

* * *

Slowly Sam opened the door to her room surveying the damage as she had yet to put her new things away, yet still she trudged through making her way to her drawers for a set of dark blue star spotted pyjamas. She got changed slowly as she was tired and crawled into the deep purple comforter sighing as she drifting off into oblivion.

* * *

-Dream-

"You will destroy" a deep voice echoed in the darkness

"You will destroy…them," it repeated adding a word

"Destroy who?" Sam asked looking around

"You will destroy the bearers"

"Bearers?" Sam asked confused

"The bearers of light"

"Huh?" Sam was seriously confused

"The bearer of darkness"

"HUH!" she all but shouted

"Those of the sky"

"Ok seriously you're not helping"

"Those of earth"

"You're not making any sense"

"Destroy them"

"No"

"Destroy"

"NO"

"DESTROY"

The darkness seemed to crawl at her, it rode up her legs pinning her to the spot. Her eyes widened, the voice laughing in the distance echoing into the void. It grew steadily up her form blocking out her limbs as it passed them, her legs, her torso and her arms all disappearing into the darkness. The void in front of her shimmered and changed it surface became clear, reflective like a mirror. She stared at her reflection her head sitting there her body almost the same shade as the darkness, looking she saw the darkness rise from her neck swallowing her head, she screamed silently screwing her eyes shut. She felt her self drop, released by the darkness she landed on all fours, she opened her eyes and looked in to the mirror though it was not her violet iris that greeted her rather full amber ones, her body as she looked was still black her clothes and skin the same inky shade as the rest of her. She felt herself sink into the voids floor her arms shaky and awkward in their movement tried to grasp the surrounding ground.

-End Of Dream-

* * *

She sat up her breathing ragged as she tried to catch her breath. The room was dark as it was well past midnight on the island she got up pushing the covers aside, she lifted a hand up though it shook and wobbled as she tried to smooth down her matted hair and wipe her forehead. She sat at her vanity desk, her small things littered its surface, she lifted her head looking into the mirror she found herself staring into glowing amber eyes, she was about to scream when she noticed the orange street lights casting a glow into the room through open curtains

'Oh its just the reflection of the lights'

She got up while shutting the curtains she stared at the ocean; she proceeded to sit back down on the chair her hands moving to switch on the small desk lamp on the vanity. With a small 'click' light filled the room not after she looked at the mirror and noticed her skin was still inky and her eyes still glowing amber, after a second of staring she opened her mouth wide and screamed shattering the glass in the mirror.

* * *

'What was that' both boys thought as they were awoken by the noise, they sat a moment before running out of the room, key blades drawn they met each other on the stairs only one words passing between them as they advanced on Sam's door

"Heartless!"

* * *

Rose: "Argh she got inky"

Sam: 'runs around the room leaving big fat dirty foot prints all over'

Riku: "Argh she's making the room a mess"

Sora: "oh it's ok"

Riku: "ok, why is it okay?"

Rose: "you're on clean up duty" 'hands him a mop and bucket'

Riku: "WHAT!"

Sam: "Mwuhahahahahahahaha"

Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Riku: "stupid pigging mess"

Sam: "Mwuhahahahahahahaha"

Sora: "you can do it Riku!"

Riku: 'blushes'

Rose: "I have an idea"

Everyone else: 'looks nervous'

Rose: "Sora come here" 'glomps Sora and kidnaps him'

Riku: "Sora!!"

Rose: "I'll give him back if you do all my chores for a week"

I don't own kingdom hearts or Disney and Square Enix

* * *

'BANG' both boys kicked the door to Sam's room, the force sending it crashing into the wall at its side, they looked around the room. Both ran towards the dresser their target a large heartless, slightly human looking

"It's a neo shadow," shouted Sora

They charged at the heartless but as they did they realised that instead of charging for them as a normal one would it seemed to shrink away and back off, they looked at each other confused.

"Err Riku why does it looked scared?"

"I don't know maybe it's trying to fool us"

"Guys what are you doing" the boys looked around hearing Sam's voice though it sounded scared

"Sam, where are you, are you ok?"

"I'm right in front of you" as she sad this the heartless in front of them stood and looked at them, glowing amber eyes dulled back to violet as in a flash she was back to her normal self, the boys still hovering with their key blades drawn.

She looked at herself, rubbing her arms and pinching herself to make she wasn't seeing things. Glee suddenly took her as she leapt to the nearest boy, who happened to be Riku and glomped, him

"I'm me again!"

"Argh get off of me"

"Sam are you sure your ok?"

She climbed off of Riku, straightening her hair with her hands and sitting back on her bed,

"I dunno, I was asleep and dreaming that I got swallowed by this void and then I woke up and looked in the mirror and I looked like that"

"Well, were you in control mostly?" Sora asked a thoughtful look on his face

"Kinda" she answered

"You got an idea of what happened" Riku asked

"I think she may have gone into anti-form"

"ANTI-FORM but I thought you could only do that since you kinda well at one point lost your heart" the end was a whisper as it was a sad memory for Riku as he had give him the means to do so

"Its ok" Sora took one of Riku's hands in his own and gave it a squeeze

"Ooh, maybe I can do different things as well" Sam said an evil glint shinning in her eyes

"Well maybe" a new voice spoke in "you should tell me what's happened"

* * *

All three looked to the door and screamed, standing there was Aoi with her hair in curlers and a face pack on that made her look like maleficent on a bad day,

"Err Sam saw something in her mirror she screamed and picked up something and threw it and that's what broke the mirror"

"I'm so sorry Aoi"

"Its ok I guess, err what are you two doing in here?"

"We both came when she screamed" Sora said looking at Riku

"Aw" Aoi moved over to Riku " I never knew you cared"

"I don't," he mumbled

"Whatever I'm going back to bed"

"Good idea" Sam clapped her hands moving to shoo everyone out of her room

"You going to be ok?" Aoi asked looking a little worried, Sora also looking a tad concerned

"Yes it was just my imagination after all"

* * *

-The Next Day-

"Ok so you can do anti-form but I wonder if you can do anything else,"

"Maybe"

The three found them on the smaller of the islands hidden deep inside the secret place hopefully to keep their ideas to themselves.

"So what shall we try?"

"How bout the basic elemental spells?" Sam asked the giddy attitude shining in her eyes

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Riku asked sceptically

"Not really but we need to know what she can do" soar said his brow creasing

"Ok what first?" Sam was almost bouncing off the walls

"Err fire?" Sora asked innocently

Threes hours had passed and she had yet to show anything at all

"ARGH" she screamed banging her head on the nearest wall while Riku and Sora tried not to chuckle at the girls frustration.

* * *

"Hello is anybody in here?" a voice called from the entrance, both boys sweat dropped while Sam looked around trying to guess whom the voice belonged too. A head of red hair popped round the entrances corner one word running through Sam's head 'Bitch'

"Err Sora? Riku? What are you doing here?" she looked to the Sam "and who's that?"

"Oh hi Kairi" Sora was nervous "were taking our..." he stumbled his words looking at Sam

"I'm Sam, I'm Sora's cousin from his mothers side, sisters aunt, cousins sisters, grandmas, granddaughter"

"Ooookay" she said looking a little dazed from trying to work it out "I'm Kairi" she held out her hand and Sam merely glared at it

"Pfft" Sam said before moving over to Sora and whispered something all the while Riku glared at the girl and mentally congratulated Sam on her point over Kairi

"Fine then I'll go if I'm not wanted"

"Too right" Sam mumbled under her breath, she glared at the red hair a moment before her train of thought took on a wrong track

'Red hair, red like fire…fire. Fire…' "FIRE" Sam all but screamed startling the others

"There's no fire you idiot" snapped Kairi as she turned and walked away as all three noticed the back of her hair as began to rise and then caught fire

"Kairi your hairs its on fire" Sora albeit squealed

"What do you mean it's on fire?" she noticed the smoke and the smell of burning hair "FIRE!!" She ran out of the cave, the boys glaring at the entrance she was at while Sam was having a hard time breathing as she fell on the floor laughing

"Don't tell me that was you" Riku looked at her

Sam just feigned an innocent look as she smiled "little old me? Never…"

* * *

Rose: "oh my did I make her do that?"

Riku: "you evil, evil person"

Rose: "I know isn't it fun!"

Sam: 'nods head'

Sora: "don't you think that's a little cruel"

Rose, Riku, Sam: "no"

Sora" 'shrugs'

Please Review!!


End file.
